A Moment of Happiness
by Blossom190
Summary: Harry has been ignoring Ginny for the past 5 years. When they both fall in love with each other everything is fine. When Harry Graduates he gets a message saying he has been asked to be a Auror in Canada! This is his one dream, What about Ginny?
1. Only Moments

One Moment of Happiness  
  
Ginny Weasley was upstairs in her room preparing to go to Hogwarts her family was going to the train station together as always. At the train station to hogwarts 5 years ago Ginny met the one and only Harry Potter. She had this crush on him that the next year turned out to be love but Harry had ignored her for 4 years after he saved her in his second year. Ginny's heart broke slowly and the summer she had just finished she had vow to never love someone again she changed her style in clothes and had become a cold tom boy.  
  
Ginny had finished putting on her long sleeved navy shirt that was a belly top and her baggy black pants. Ginny was just putting on her black tuq when her mom called her saying it was time to go. Ginny grabed her Trunk and pulled it down the stairs.  
  
After they finished going threw the barrier Ginny got in the train and got into her own Compartment. After a while Ginny got board so she left her Compartment in the train and walked down the corridors of the train. Ginny was looking for Ron knowing that he would be with Hermione and Harry. Finally she found him.  
  
"Ron did mom pack anything for us to eat I'm hungry" moaned Ginny. Ron handed his corned beef sandwich to her happily. Harry gave Ginny a smile but she Ignored it .  
  
"Don't you have any money from your summer job? asked Ron. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"That's my dam business Ron not yours" replied Ginny and she left. Harry and Hermione looked surprised. They had never heard Ginny swear as long as they had known her.  
  
"What was that all about? asked Harry and Hermione at the same time. Ron looked embaressed but started to tell them the story.  
  
"Well it all started this summer one morning I wake up and she's some cold person" replied Ron.  
  
"Well that's strange" replied Harry. Ron and Hermione shook their heads in agreement. The train arrived at Hogwarts a couple hours later and everyone was getting off. Harry went looking for a carriage because he didn't want to be stuck with Ron and Hermione well they were snogging. Harry opened a carriage door to see the back of Ginny's head well she looked out the window.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you? asked Harry feeling a little uncomfortable. Ginny looked at him with a sad face. Harry could have swore she was crying.  
  
"Whatever" replied Ginny. Harry got in the carriage and shut the door.  
  
"Ginny what's wrong" asked Harry looking very concerned. Ginny looked at Harry with cold and teary eyes, but then they started to soften. She couldn't just get mad at him because he was concerned for her.  
  
"Harry can I ask you something? asked Ginny wipping away her tears. Harry smiled.  
  
"Of course anything you want to know I'll tell you" replied Harry happy that Ginny was talking to him.  
  
"Whats love like to you? asked Ginny wondering what he thought.  
  
"Oh Ginny it's th most wonderful thing in the world. Love is when you love every part of the person and never want them to leave you. Of course the person I love I have been ignoring and she has changed a lot" replied Harry. Ginny's face went cold again.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't ignore the person you love because you never know if they love you back and when you want to tell them you love them it can be to late" shouted Ginny coldly looking out the window. Harry was about to respond, but the carriage stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts. Ginny seemed in a hurry to get out so fast she tripped. Harry grabbed her and he fell off his seat onto the ground with Ginny on top. Harry was looking into Ginny's depressed blue eyes. He found hurt, saddness and longing for love. Harry loved Ginny so much and he new what Ginny said was true, but he was scared Ginny would reject him.  
  
"Ginny tell me who is it you love? asked Harry grinning. Ginny looked at him with a shocked expression and got off of him. she openned the door and started talking as she faced the outdoors.  
  
"Lets just say he was the boy who lived" replied Ginny and ran outside into the castle of Hogwarts. Harry was shocked he was in love with her and she with him. He realized he was the one who ruined her life and made her be the way she was.  
  
Ginny got up off her bed in the girl's dorm. She was so tired from crying. she got up grabbed her cloud pajama pants and blue tank top and headed to the showers making sure she had a towel. Harry was sitting in the commen room watching the fire when he saw Ginny go into the showers. This gave Harry an Idea. Harry walked into the shower room and heard only one shower that meant that no one else was in here. Harry walked over to Ginny's shower and saw she was finishing taking off her clothes. Ginny looked up and gasped as Harry was standing there watching her.  
  
"Harry what on earth are you doing here Ron will kill you" said Ginny covering herself with a towel. Harry smirked.  
  
"No need to cover I have already seen what's behind that towel" replied Harry walking up to her seeing her blush.  
  
"Why are you here Harry isn't there some girl you want to be with right now? asked Ginny feeling uncomfortable. Harry smiled sweetly at her with passion in his emerald orbs.  
  
"Yeah there's a girl I want to be with right now. I want to be with you" whispered Harry. Ginny stared deep into his Emerald eyes. She had never seen more love and passion then what she saw in his eyes. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and smiled. Harry put his arms around Ginny waist.  
  
"So you figured out what I was saying to you huh" Ginny whispered. Harry started laughing and Ginny joined in. Ginny hugged Harry and sighed. I love you Harry Potter Ginny had said after a few miniutes.  
  
"And I love you Virginia Weasley" Whispered Harry. Ginny pulled Harry into the shower and got him all wet. Harry started complaining about how his clothes were all wet, but Ginny shut him up by kissing him. Both of them had a shower changed into their clothes and then Harry left first so no one would have noticed them in there together. Harry walked into the common room with his wet clothes on. People looked at him weird. Harry had just shrugged and went to his room to change. After 5 miniutes Ginny came out and sat on the couch by the fire reading when Hermione and Ron walked in arguing until they notice Ginny sitting on the couch. They sat beside her as Hermione curled up into Ron's arms.  
  
"So can I talk to you or are you going to yell some more? asked Ron as he looked at Ginny while she kept her eyes on her book, but lifted them after he spoke and smiled to Ron's surprise.  
  
"Ron I have changed my mood I am a very happy person now"replied Ginny and Hugged him while Hermione moved so she could. Ron Hugged her back and smiled. Then Harry came down the stairs in his boxers rubbing his eyes and his hair was all messy. It was obvious that he had been sleeping.  
  
"There's a party going on and no one invited me" Said Harry in a sarcastic voice. He was now by the couch. Then Ginny got an idea and smirked evily.  
  
"Sorry Harry didn't know you wanted to join the fun" replied Ginny and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the couch and started tackeling him. Ron and Hermione joined in and they all had a nice laugh attack. Ginny sat up realizing that she was having fun. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun, but she missed it and remembered how much fun it was. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up when they saw Ginny's face.  
  
"You okay Ginny? asked Hermione smiling friendly at her. Ginny smiled back and grabbed them all in a group hug. They all laughed again.  
  
"Yeah you guys I'm fine. It's just I haven't had this much fun in such a long time" replied Ginny. The other three put a evil smirk on their face and looked at each other then grabbed Ginny and attacked Ginny with tickles. Ginny was laughing so hard so they finally stopped. Ron and Hermione decided to go to bed. Harry layed down on the couch smiling up at Ginny who was sitting on the edge. Harry pulled her down with him. Ginny layed on her side hugging Harry's chest tightly. While Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist. They lay there silently for a couple of miniutes. Then Ginny kissed Harry chest. Harry still had a shirt on, but he thought it was cute. Ginny looked up at him smiling. Harry smiled back and kissed Ginny's forehead softly. A few seconds later they both fell asleep. Ron forgot something down in the commen room so he went down there.  
  
"Hey Harry have you seen-"Ron stopped what he was saying and saw the sleeping couple in each others arms smiling in their sleep. Ron walked Quietly to Hermione's dorm and sneeked to her bed. Hermione wake up you have to see this. Hermione got out of bed and followed Ron to the common room. Hermione saw what Ron wanted her to. there was Harry and Ginny still curled up together on the couch.  
  
"Well finally" whispered Hermione while she hugged Ron. They should have been together a long time ago. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled and then kissed, then went their seperate ways to bed. Harry heard footsteps going up stairs. He was guessing it was Ron and didn't bother getting up. Harry looked down and saw that Ginny was smiling in her sleep. He couldn't remember the last time she looked happy and he was glad that he changed that. He lightly kissed her forehead and picked her up. He went up the girls stairs and took her to her bed. He gently layed her down and pulled the covers on her. He then left to go to his own bed.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning early to find that she was in her bed. She guessed Harry carried her to her bed when she fell asleep. She smiled to herself and got out of bed. She put on some white hiphuggers and a white long sleeved belly shirt. She brushed her auburn hair and put it in a ponytail. She grabbed a book of Hermione's and went to the Commen Room. 30 miniutes later Harry came down from the Boy's dorm still in his boxers. He sat down on the couch beside her and lightly kissed her.  
  
"Your up early" whispered Harry. and by the looks of it you've been up for a while. Ginny put her book down and smiled.  
  
"I had a good dream" Ginny whispered back. I have to go change into robes then we will go down to breakfast. Harry nodded and went to put his robes on too. After Ginny was done she skipped down the steps to see Harry waiting for her in the Commen Room. She grabbed his hand and smiled and they walked out of the portrait hole together. They walked into the Great Hall together and sat beside each other taking what they wanted to eat. Dean who was now Ginny's bestfriend they came really close in Ginny's fourth year walked over and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Ginny I missed you so much" Said Dean letting her go and sat down right next to her. Hey Harry. Harry replied back and they all talked until Hermione and Ron walked in the room arguing once again and sat beside Harry. The arguing couple turned their attention to Harry and Ginny and smiled.  
  
"So mate have a cozy sleep last night? asked Ron smirking. Hermione was giggling. Harry hit his arm not to hard and told him to shut it.  
  
"So what am I missing? asked Dean who was looking confussed. Hermione was starting to tell the story, but Ginny walked over to her and covered her mouth they all had a laugh attack then Ron started the story.  
  
"They seemed to have fallen asleep yesturday on the Commen Room couch in each others arms"said Ron with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I didn't know you two were going out" replied Dean with a confussed look on his face. How come you didn't tell me? Ginny told him that it all just started yesturday night and wouldn't of had the chance to tell. Ginny got up and was walking out the doors of the Great Hall when Harry grabbed her arm.  
  
"Where are you going? He asked while turning her around so she was in his arms. Ginny smiled knowing he didn't like to have her out of his site for even a second.  
  
"I'm just going to class hun" replied Ginny lightly kissing Harry and smiling at him. He smiled back. I have Potions first thing and I don't want to be late. Harry nodded and kissed her after he watched her retriving back until she turned the corridor. Harry sighed happily and headed to DADA class. Harry smiled things couldn't get worse... or could they?  
  
The End of The Summer  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen The class of 2007"shouted Professor Dumbledore. It was the end of the summer and Ginny was in the qudditch stands watching Hermione, Harry and Ron's Graduation since was taken place on the field. All the house shouted with pride and threw their hats in the air. Ginny went down to the field with her parents. firstly she ran to her brother and hugged him and congratulated. Her parents did the same. Ginny went up to Harry and kissed him. He smiled down on her while he hugged her. Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of them and asked to speak to Harry in Private. Ginny understood and went to talk to Hermione and her brother. Ginny looked in Harry derection's smiling, but once she saw his serious face it turned into a concerned face. Harry walked up to her and asked to speak alone she nodded and they went to the other side of the qudditch pitch.  
  
"Ginny I have accepted an auror job in Canada and I won'tbe around" said Harry holding Ginny's hand. Ginny let go and turned her back to him.  
  
"I understand. I knew this was going to happen"Whispered Ginny. She turned back to Harry with a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She sniffled and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry I know how much you want this job. I still have one more year of Hogwarts to go. Ginny paused for a minute and squeezed his had. I can't ask you to give up your dream... I guess I'll just have to give up mine. The tears were spilling down her face now. She quickly gave him a kiss on the forhead and ran for the castle. Harry watched her run the tears ran down his face. He fell to his knees.  
  
"Goodbye Virginia"Harry whispered. Ginny watched him from the castle doors sobbing.  
  
"Goodbye Harry"whispered Ginny and she walked into the castle to her room. 


	2. sort through problems

It was the middle of the last school year for Ginny since that day when Harry had told her he was to go to Canada to be an auror. Ginny was very sad and gloomly over the summer, but as soon as the school year started she stopped and realized there was nothing she could do.

Ginny was walking towards DADA when Colin ran up to her. "Ginny guess what?" Colin said out of breath. Ginny smiled at him knowing how excited he got when something big was coming up. "What is it dear Colin?" Ginny asked. Colin smirked at her sarcasticly and carried on what he was going to say. "It was posted that some of the students who graduated last year are coming back to help us seventh years with our NEWTS and I heard that Dean, Ron and Hermione are coming." said Coling out of breath. Ginny was excited she hadn't seen those three in so long, but then her smile disapeared . What if Harry was going to be coming. Colin saw the look on Ginny's face and took her by the arm leading her to their class. "Don't worry Ginny. I don't think he'll be coming he's probably to busy in Canada." replied Colin. Ginny smiled and agreed.

Later on Ginny and Colin headed outside to work under a tree to do their homework. It was quiet and peaceful all you could hear was the scratching of the quills they were using. Ginny looked up from her work and saw a whole bunch of people walking into Hogwarts in black cloaks. Colin saw Ginny was looking at something and looked in that direction. "Oh did I tell you they were arriving today?" Said Colin in a scared voice. "WHAT!" Screamed Ginny. She gathered her things together and headed towards the school Colin right behind her. Ginny ran into the school to see all the people talking in the entrance hall she looked for orange hair until she spotted it. She ran threw the people until she came right up to Ron and jumped on him. Ron was surprised until he realized it was Ginny. He hugged her back and put her back on her feet. "Ginny your looking good." said Ron. Ginny smiled. ."You too. Oh Ron I've missed you so much and you too Hermione." Ginny replied and finally realized Hermione was standing right next to Ron. Hermione hugged her and they started laughing like they always did.

Dean came up from behind and poked Ginny. She jumped surprised and turned around to see her bestfriend. "DEAN!" she shouted excitedly. She jumped into his arms and danced in circles with him. "Ginny I missed you so much." Dean said after their little dancing. Dean pulled her from their hug and looked into her eyes and whispered "He's here." Ginny looked at him with fear. Dean smiled at her and made a face telling her not to worry. She hugged him again, but she wasn't happy for long when Harry came up to Ron to give him a friendly hug. She buried her face into Dean shirt so he wouldn't see her. While he gave Hermione a hug . Harry turned to greet Dean. " Whose your friend Dean?" Harry asked. As Dean was about to speak, Ginny let go of him and ran down the hall to the stairs with tears streaking her face. Harry looked down the hall to where she disapeared with a frown on his face. He made sure no one was paying attention before he took off after her. Walking up to the Fat Lady he realized that he didn't go to the school anymore and didn't know the password. He looked behind himself to see Colin. "Colin I need the password." Harry said. Colin gave it to him and he walked inside to the common room it looking the same as the last time he saw it. He started to walk up the stairs to the girls dormitaries when he realized that it turns into a slide. He took a breath and held onto the rail and climbed up the slide.

When he got to the top he saw Ginny sitting right by the stairs crying with her knees to her chin and her head buried in them. Harry walked silently to sit beside her. Ginny felt someone beside her and looked up to see Harry. "Oh God." she struggled to say this with her crying. Harry frowned. "Ginny I'm sorry I know I hurt you and I feel like a jerk, but I hope you know that I came back to see you." replied Harry. Ginny turned to look at him. "Harry I love, I have always loved you, but you have to understand I don't want to be hurt again." replied Ginny. Harry put his hand under Ginny's chin so he could look her in the eye. "Ginny I hurt you once, I'm not about to do it again. I'll find a way for us to be together." replied Harry. Ginny looked at him longingly. "You promise?" asked Ginny. Harry nodded and hugged her. Ginny hugged back smiling.

After Ginny washed up, Harry took her to the Great Hall to have the welcome feast to the old Hogwarts students. The old students sat at the house tablle that was theirs when the were there. Harry held Ginny's hand for comfort as they sat down beside their friends. Ginny inbetween Colin and Harry on one side. Hermione in between Ron and Dean on the other side. They talked cheerfully threw the feast, the rest of the group knowing Ginny and Harry made up. After the feast Ginny took Harry outside to look at stars. They were standing there quietly. When Ginny sighed. "Life seems to perfect right now." Ginny whispered. Harry turned to look at her. "I don't understand Ginny." Harry replied. Ginny turned her face away from the sky and looked at him in the eyes. "Harry what's going to happen to us? I mean the same thing is going to happen, Your going to leave again and it's going to start all over again." cried Ginny. Harry sighed.

"Your right Ginny, I have to stop doing this to you, I never wanted to hurt you I guess I have to let you go because I love you so much." Harry whispered. Ginny silently stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry hugged her back and they stood there in silence for a long time hugging each other. Harry looked at her and smiled. Ginny looked confussed. "Ginny your going to have to trust me on this, I love you so much and I can't live without you, "Will you marry me?" Harry said hopfully. Ginny looked at Harry surprised and didn't say anything. "I don't mean right now or anything, but when you finish school and everything." Ginny sighed. "Harry I would love to marry you, but you work in Canada for goodness sake I don't think I could ever leave my family." Harry thought about this for a second and then he answered. "I could get a transfer Ginny, I'll move back here." Ginny smiled up at him and hugged him. Harry knew things would work out and that a moment of happiness could be a life time as well.

Thats all for now tell me if you want more.


End file.
